


Matchmaking

by Diva0789



Series: Matchmaking [1]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva0789/pseuds/Diva0789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amrose/Glitch try their hand at matchmaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> no beta again. I really need to get one of those. *shrugs* oh well, I’ll do it later. No Time To Waste!! Here is my entry for the Quote Challenge 02 at tm_challenge at Livejournal.com. I hope you like! I even managed (somehow) to make it about my favorite ship! Damn I’m good.

Ambrose/Glitch sighed as he watched DG and Cain. They really needed to get done with this dance they do, it was very annoying to watch. Azkadellia, of course, thought it was hilarious that her baby sister was so love struck that she couldn’t form a complete sentence without blushing in Cain’s presence. Cain was no better. Really, it was a disgrace to all mankind. He was a grown man for God’s sake, and there he was standing there as the woman he loved talked his ear off. He was acting like a fool. Ambrose had had enough. Glitch thought they needed a push. So, together, they devised a plan. It was quite simple really. He was going to talk to each of them privately, and if that didn’t work…well, Glitch’s suggestion to lock them in a closet sounded particularly fitting.

Later that night Glitch was sitting in the library with DG. Cain was waiting in the hall for his princess in his position as guard. He stumbled over and plopped down gracelessly into the chair next to her.

“DG?”

“Yes Glitch?”

She didn’t look up from her book.

“How do you always know?”

“Know what?”

“Which one I am?”

“Ambrose is all stuffy and advisor-like. You’re Glitch.”

He nodded. That made sense. He had the vague notion he was supposed to be doing something when his other half jerked back in control and reminded him sternly what he was there for. Right.

“DG?”

She sighed, “Yes?”

“Why haven’t you snagged your Tin Man yet?”

Her head shot up in surprise. “What?”

“Ya know Doll, he won’t be single forever. He’s a catch! Some woman is gonna scoop him up and then where will you be?”

“Glitch? What are talking about?” she blushed.

“That! I can see it! And if I can see it then everyone else must too, except blockhead of course. You blush like a little girl every time you see him. Its very…well, Ambrose thinks it’s annoying and your sister just thinks its cute. Your mother and Ahamo aren’t disapproving either honey. You have no excuse.”

She shifted in her chair and glanced at the door.

“He doesn’t see me that way Glitch. He still loves Adora.”

“Of course he still loves her, but he loves you too. She was his wife DG, but she’s been gone a long time, eight years for him. He’s ready to move on. Have you noticed his ring is gone? It has been since he took his position as your guard.”

DG sat stunned for a moment. “Are you sure Glitch?”

“I wouldn’t be telling you to make your move if I wasn’t. Ambrose sees it too, it was his idea actually.”

“What was?”

“oh! Um, I don’t think I was supposed to tell you that.” he mumbled and felt a flare of annoyance from the Ambrose part of him. Well, he tried. At least he got his point across.

DG smiled softly and nodded. “Thanks Glitch.”

“No problem Doll!….what did I do?”

Ambrose took over as DG’s laughter filled the room. Now, for the hard part. Ambrose rose stiffly from the chair and straightened his coat as he walked to the door. He glanced at Cain briefly as he stood.

“Mr. Cain?”

Cain eyed him for a moment before nodding in greeting. “Ambrose.”

Ambrose grinned. Cain was the only one except for DG and Azkadellia who could tell which one he was at any given moment, just from a glance.

“I have to tell you something Cain, and before you try to kill me; remember that I can kill you with my pinky.”

Cain looked less than impressed but the flare in his eyes made him sure his message got through.

“What do you want?”

“For you to take DG someplace and ravage her.” he stated simply.

Cain stood abruptly and met his gaze. His blues eyes were on fire. Ambrose stiffened but kept his eyes level.

“Watch your mouth, Headcase.” he growled.

“Seriously Cain. She won’t be waiting forever for you to make your move. If you don’t act soon she’ll be married off to some nobleman with little princesses or princes running around. Then where will you be?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I can create stuff out of nothingness. I can alter the fabric of reality. So please, quit being a knucklehead. You guys are perfect for each other, everyone can see that. She loves you, you love her and nobody is saying you can’t be together.”

“She’s the Princess-”

“Oh do be quiet.”

He grinned ruefully.

“Excuses. The Queen and The Prince Consort have noticed and you see how you’ve not been removed from your post? They approve. Go get your girl. Before someone else does.”

He walked away briskly without looking back. If that didn’t work he really was going to lock them in a closet.

***

The next day, at the breakfast table, Ambrose noted that every few minutes Cain and DG would lock gazes and smile. Glitch was grinning madly because he’d actually managed to get something right. Ambrose was trying to figure out if this was more or less annoying than them dancing around each other. It a very near thing.

~Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about maybe doing a companion fic from DG and Cain’s point of view showing all the things in between we missed. What do you think? Review Please!


End file.
